


Aut vincere, aut mori

by LeRien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ange de la Mort!Castiel, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRien/pseuds/LeRien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel est ce qu'on nomme vulgairement un Ange de la Mort, créature neutre et puissante, gardien de l'Equilibre Universel. Et quand un humain insignifiant contrarie cet équilibre, c'est à lui que revient la tâche de le rétablir. Mais parviendra-t-il à garder ses distances face au très humain Dean Winchester ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aut vincere, aut mori

Castiel ne souvenait plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand est-ce qu'il avait débuté à développer une conscience propre. Pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre le nom de 'Castiel'. Ou quand avait-il remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard amusé. « Encore perdu dans tes pensées,  _Cassie_? »

« Pas vraiment,  _Gabychou_  » répondit automatiquement Castiel avant de froncer les sourcils. « Quand avons-nous commencé à nous donner des surnoms aussi embarrassants ? »

« Le mot que tu cherches, chéri, est  _private joke_. » Gabriel soupira. « Je ne sais plus vraiment. 'Dans les temps immémoriaux' ? 'Avant que toute chose ne se meuve sur Terre' ? Quelle est la formule appropriée ? »

Castiel eut une ombre de sourire et secoua la tête. « Peu importe. » Il baissa son regard sur la Terre et ramassa sa faux. Pour les humains, il le savait, son aspect osseux, si proche de celui de ses ailes, lui donnait un côté terrifiant. Lui, la trouvait réconfortante. « Il faut que j'y retourne. » Et il plongea.

Castiel, comme ses pairs, avait eu bien des dénominations par les humains.  _Antéchrists, anges de la Mort, chevaliers de l'Apocalypse…_  Gabriel affirmait que cela reflétait la défiance qu'avaient les humains envers ce qu'ils représentaient : la Mort. Et c'est ainsi que Castiel se présentait, souvent, à ses 'victimes' : un agent de la Mort. Ni bon, ni mauvais, ils faisaient juste partie de l'Equilibre naturel. Castiel était presque sûr qu'ils n'avaient gagné une conscience personnelle que lorsque les humains avaient commencé à personnifier la Mort. Il avait de vagues souvenirs d' _Avant_ : une sorte de communion avec l'Univers, une force à la fois pacifique et terrible. Il ne gardait de cette époque qu'une étrange solidarité avec ses pairs et, parfois, des chuchotis à la lisière de sa conscience que Gabriel prétendait être des résidus de la Pensée Unique, celle que les hommes appelaient Dieu. Castiel n'était pas sûr de croire en l'existence d'un quelconque Dieu, mais il trouvait ces chuchotements apaisants.

Il atterrit au milieu d'une rue bondée et leva les yeux vers le Ciel. Il était gris et menaçant. « Un peu trop tôt. » murmura-t-il. Il repéra assez facilement celle qui l'avait appelé : une jeune femme dynamique, son portable dans une main, des sacs dans l'autre.

« Non, Mélanie, non, écoute-moi ! » hurlait-elle, visiblement frustrée. « C'est ton frère ! Tu ne peux pas juste… Oui, je viendrai ! Evidemment… Non ! J'ai juste oublié de prendre mes médicaments ce matin, ce n'est pas dramatique, je n'ai pas fait de crise depuis… » Sa voix ralentit et Castiel s'avança.

« Par ici. » murmura-t-il, un peu inutilement, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas encore l'entendre. Il observa la jeune âme tressauter, devinant sa présence, dans le corps qui s'effondra, en proie à une attaque cardiaque. Il tendit sa faux et déchira le mince voile qui retenait l'âme de la jeune femme dans son enveloppe corporelle. L'âme se souleva et vint se nicher dans ses bras. Elle était paniquée, catastrophée à l'idée de partir maintenant « alors que Mélanie et Daniel ont tellement besoin de moi ! », apeurée à l'idée qu'ils la détestent pour partir maintenant, furieuse contre Castiel qui l'avait fauché contre son gré. « Ce n'était pas ma décision, je ne suis qu'un résultat. » lui dit Castiel. « Il est temps pour toi d'aller de l'avant, de te détacher du monde des vivants. Il est temps. » Il n'était pas sûr si parler aux âmes libérées était très utile, il doutait qu'elles comprennent littéralement ce que signifiaient ses mots. Mais il espérait que le sens général leur parvienne et qu'il puisse en un sens les apaiser lors de leur départ.

Dans le cas présent, l'âme sembla se détendre imperceptiblement avant de disparaître aux yeux de Castiel. Le ciel s'éclaira légèrement comme à chaque passage d'âme et Castiel se détendit.

Il leva les yeux et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'envoler fut une paire d'yeux verts incroyablement alarmés fixée sur lui.

XxX

Dean avait l'habitude du surnaturel. C'était inévitable pour quelqu'un dont la vie se résumait à chasser ce qui hantait les coins sombres. Et il devait reconnaître que cette mort paraissait tout sauf surnaturelle. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois à Sam et Bobby qui l'observaient d'un air dubitatif. « Il était penché sur son corps, avec ses grandes putain d'ailes osseuses, et ce truc qui lui tenait lieu d'arme… »

« Une faux ? » proposa Bobby.

« Oui, ça. Et il lui a parlé à propos de la Mort et des conneries sur le sens de la Vie avant de  _disparaître._  » Dean ferma les yeux.

« Dean. » commença Sam précautionneusement. « Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que  _peut-être_ , c'était parfaitement naturel et que ce que tu as vu… Ce n'était que la Mort ? »

Dean plissa les yeux. « Tu veux dire que la Mort existerait réellement sous une forme corporelle ? » Il sembla considérer cette hypothèse avant de l'écarter d'un mouvement d'épaule. « Non. C'était un monstre, j'en suis sûr. »

« Un monstre qui prendrait la peine de rassurer la personne qu'il vient de tuer ? »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle la Mort se manifesterait à moi. Je veux dire… pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses Dean… Peut-être que voir… ce genre de chose n'est qu'une conséquence. »

« De nombreux chasseurs ont vécu autant de trucs que moi, à commencer par vous deux. » remarqua Dean. « Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun de vous n'avez vu la Mort en face. »

« Effectivement, et c'est assez problématique. » déclara une voix derrière lui.

Dean se retourna en sursaut, une main sur son pistolet. Debout devant lui, les sourcils froncés, se tenait celui qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant tuant une jeune femme.

« Je ne l'ai pas techniquement tué, son heure était venue, je n'ai fait que faciliter le passage de son âme de ce monde à l'autre. »

Dean sursauta. « Tu lis dans les pensées ? »

« Pas exactement. » répondit l'inconnu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean se força à vider son crâne de toutes pensées, se concentrant sur l'apparence de son interlocuteur. Sur ses yeux bleus perçants, ses cheveux bruns qui semblaient poussé au petit bonheur sur sa tête, et bien sûr ses ailes, immenses, et sa faux, fermement tenue par une main forte.

« Dean, c'est… ? » Dean sursauta encore une fois, il avait oublié la présence des deux autres chasseurs. Chasseurs qui observaient le… le peu-importe-ce-qu'il-pouvait-bien-être avec un air de stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Vous le voyez aussi ? » s'étonna Dean.

« J'ai le pouvoir de me rendre matériel et visible en temps de crise. » explique le…  _chose._ Il fronça les sourcils. « Et je vous serrai reconnaissant d'arrêter de penser à moi en tant que 'démon' ou 'chose'. Mon nom est Castiel. »

« Très bien,  _Castiel_. » dit Dean sarcastiquement. « Que fais-tu ici ? Une de nos âmes à faire passer ? »

Castiel pencha encore la tête, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce que cachaient le ton et l'attitude de Dean.

« Les mortels ne sont pas censés percevoir notre présence, et renseignements pris, il m'a été conseillé de régler cette affaire en personne. » Il soupira. « J'ai quelques questions à te poser, et je devrais… » Il hésita. « … Prendre les décisions qui s'imposent pour remettre les choses à la normale. »

Dean décida qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient.

« Dean… » dit Sam en secouant la tête. Dean souffla.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que la Mort voudrait bien me demander ? »

Castiel fronça  _encore_ les sourcils mais ne releva pas. « As-tu déjà vu un autre agent de la Mort, ou seulement moi ? »

« 'Agent de la Mort' ? »

« Les autres termes que les humains utilisent pour me désigner ne sont pas vraiment de mon goût. 'Anges' est une de nos appellations courantes. Du moins, de celles qui restent courtoises. »

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai vu que toi. »

Castiel hocha la tête, comme si il s'y attendait, mais il ne semblait pas ravi par la nouvelle.

« Dans ce cas… Je suis désolé mais tu devrais déjà être mort, Dean. »

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Sam et Bobby se placèrent devant Dean, en position défensive.

« Vous ne tuerez pas Dean sans nous passer sur le corps. » gronda Bobby.

Castiel battit des paupières. « Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Les chasseurs ne se détendirent pas.

Castiel soupira. « Vous m'avez mal compris. » dit-il d'un ton tendu. « Ce qui est arrivé à Dean n'est pas quelque chose qui demande à être remédié dans l'immédiat. Il y a eu un… bug dans notre système si vous voulez. Rare mais ça arrive. »

« Que comptez-vous faire alors ? »

« Nous devons… ou plutôt  _je_ dois suivre Dean où qu'il aille et m'assurer qu'il meure au moment favorable. Ou les conséquences risquent d'être extrêmement fâcheuses. »

« Quel genre de conséquence ? »

« Tu pourrais être blessé à mort et, plutôt que de quitter ton corps, ton âme risque d'être condamnée à l'agonie pour l'éternité. »

Dean grimaça. « Très bien. Il semble que je vienne de gagner un ange gardien. »

Castiel se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

XxX

Au final, il s'avéra que Castiel était assez loin de l'image habituelle que les gens avaient de la Mort. Il n'était pas froid ou triste ou sévère. Il était compréhensif et apparemment rempli de compassion et de curiosité pour les humains.

« Vous essayez si fort de créer des choses éternelles en sachant que vous devrez les quitter un jour. » lui avait-il expliqué. « Je trouve cela fascinant. »

Il avait repris une forme matérielle et quand Dean s'inquiéta sur la réception qu'aurait son apparence, Castiel lui expliqua qu'il lui était possible de masquer les parties les plus… dérangeantes de sa physionomie. Sur quoi Dean se sentit obligé de dire une blague salace, provoquant une moue dégoûtée de Sam et une incompréhension confuse de Castiel.

Mais avec ou sans ailes, Castiel restait étonnement intense. Dean ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses yeux impossiblement bleus, ou tout simplement la manière dont  _Cas_ – comme Dean avait commencé à l'appeler – fixait, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet 'ange' qui donnait des frissons au chasseur.

L'un dans l'autre, Dean constatait que Cas arrivait assez bien à s'intégrer dans sa vie. Sam semblait passer son temps à le bombarder de questions auxquelles Castiel s'efforçait de répondre du mieux possible - à part certaines parce que « les oreilles des mortels ne sont pas prêtes à les entendre », ce qui aux oreilles de Dean sonnait très fort comme la version angélique de « tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand. » Dean avait, quant à lui, pris la responsabilité d'initier Castiel aux plaisirs humains.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il lui avait mis un hamburger dans les mains.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. » lui avait dit Castiel d'un air stupéfait.

Dean avait haussé un sourcil. « Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de manger ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas apprécier. Mange. » avait-il ajouté en constatant son hésitation.

L'air d'émerveillement de Castiel à la première bouchée avait définitivement valu le coup.

Ce fut ainsi que Dean commença à initier Castiel à tout ce qui, selon lui, valait la peine d'être vécu. La nourriture, sa voiture et la musique. Il était en train de faire jouer du Zeppelin ('Ramble on', une de ses chansons favorites) quand il remarqua la moue pensive de l'ange.

« Un problème ? » avait-il demandé.

« Pourquoi… » avait hésité Cas. « Pourquoi me montrer tout ça ? »

Dean avait haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je trouve ça inacceptable que tu sois obligé de me coller les basques pendant tout le reste de ma vie sans avoir la moindre notion de ce qu'est la bonne musique. »

Castiel avait souri, de ce sourire qui illuminait ses yeux, les rendant plus bleus que jamais.

« Tu es un homme bon, Dean Winchester. »

Avec le recul, la vague de contentement que ressentit Dean à la vue de ce sourire aurait dû suffire à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Dans les faits, il ne comprit à quel point il était dans les ennuis que lorsque Sam lui mit la tête dedans.

« Dean » commença-t-il. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas aller draguer dans un bar ? »

« Mes petites excursions te manquent Sammy ? » dit Dean en tentant de se défiler.

« Dean. Je suis sérieux. Tu n'as pas découché depuis des lustres. D'habitude, tu ne tiens pas en place, sauf quand tu es en relation. » Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Est-ce que tu te considères en relation ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » se défendit Dean. « Juste parce que je m'entends bien avec quelqu'un et que je ne couche pas de tous côtés ne veut pas dire que… »

« Très bien ! » déclara Sam en levant les bras en signe d'abdication. « Si tu tiens à te voiler la face… Très bien. »

Oui, Dean était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Au final, ce n'était pas si mal. Dean arrivait assez bien à intérioriser tout son bordel émotionnel, et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à souffrir de… d'une attirance non réciproque. Castiel n'avait pas à être au courant. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois son attraction indéniable pour Castiel repérée, ladite attraction devint mille fois pire. Si bien qu'il arrivait souvent à Dean de se surprendre à fixer la bouche ou les fesses de Cas ou de penser quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « il est adorable » lorsque Castiel s'émerveillait sur les étoiles, un cochon d'Inde ou son sandwich à la dinde. A chaque fois, Castiel s'interrompait pour fixer Dean d'un air confus et Dean s'obligeait à réorienter ses pensées.

Il y avait tout de même des choses qui le frustraient chez Castiel. Son refus absolu de prendre part à une chasse par exemple.

« Je n'interfère pas avec les affaires humaines, Dean. »

« Les choses que nous chassons peuvent  _difficilement_  être qualifiées d'humaines, Cas. »

« J'ai trop de pouvoir pour prendre part dans la lutte. Notre équilibre réside dans le fait que moi et mes pairs ne pouvons être étiquetés ni bénéfique ni maléfique. »

« En n'agissant pas, tu fais déjà un choix, Cas ! Tu laisses des personnes mourir. Tu as laissé des gosses devenir orphelins ! »

Castiel ne s'émut pas. « La Mort n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose Dean. Elle devrait plus être qualifiée comme un phénomène. C'est un rouage efficace de… »

« Epargne-moi la récitation du 'Parfait Guide de l'Equilibre de Notre Monde' s'il te plaît, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter des conneries du genre 'les voies de l'Univers sont impénétrables' »

« Tes vues mortelles et tes affections passées biaisent ton jugement. »

Dean se tourna lentement. « … Mes 'affections passées' ? »

« Tu reportes l'impact qu'a eu la mort de ta mère dans ta vie sur des enfants qui auront un parcours très différent du tien. Cette réaction est inappropriée. »

« Inapprop… ? Cas, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es en train d'impliquer que voir quelqu'un perdre un proche n'a aucune signification ? Que se sentir désolé pour eux est stupide ? »

Cas ne répondit rien.

« Cas ? »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je réponde ? » explosa soudainement Cas. « J'essaie de te comprendre Dean, j'essaie vraiment ! Mais NON, je ne comprends pas, et OUI, ça me semble stupide. Si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve ce genre d'attitude complétement hypocrite ! »

« Hyprocrite ? » blanchit Dean.

« Oui ! Tu sais combien de mères meurent tous les jours ? Combien d'enfants se retrouvent orphelins ? Est-ce que tu portes le deuil pour chacun d'entre eux ? Non ! Tu pleures sur la mort de ta mère depuis des années mais ces anonymes ne t'arrachent pas une larme ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont loin ? Parce que, pour quelque raison totalement injustifiée, ils valent moins ? Alors, oui, je trouve ça incroyablement hypocrite !»

Dean serra les dents. « Je ne vais pas essayer de te raisonner, Cas. Je… Je suis égoïste. Je suis humain. Alors,  _oui_ , il y a des personnes que je ne  _veux pas_  perdre. D'autres que j'ai perdues et dont je ne me remettrai jamais. Ça s'appelle  _aimer._ Mais heureux d'apprendre que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

C'est incroyable, pensa vaguement Dean, à quel point une personne était capable de vous faire souffrir. Il savait qu'être furieux contre Cas était irrationnel. Et improductif. La seule chose à blâmer était Dean et son énorme stupidité, Dean et ses affections incongrues, Dean qui avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que Castiel n'était pas humain et qu'il était stupide de s'attendre à ce qu'il agisse comme tel. Son cœur se serra. Il se força à se secouer. Il pouvait oublier Castiel. Il le  _pouvait_.

XxX

Castiel n'avait jamais été triste de sa vie. Il avait déjà été désolé, confus ou terrifié par l'exercice de la cruauté. Mais la tristesse était un concept qui lui demeurait étranger. Mais quand Dean cessa de lui sourire de ce sourire si franc et si ouvert quand il cessa de lui parler de musique ou de tartes quand il ne l'appela plus lorsqu'il allait s'occuper de sa voiture Cas ressentit une douleur ténue, comme une tenaille qui lui déchirait lentement les entrailles. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Il avait dit la vérité, que Dean l'accepte ou non. Mais il avait mal. Et les regards compatissants qu'il recevait de Gabriel et de Sam ne l'aidaient pas à améliorer ou à comprendre son état.

XxX

Dean grimaça. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir atrocement et il sentait sa vue s'embuer de plus en plus. Les loups garous pouvaient devenir énormément agressifs lorsqu'ils chassaient en meute.

Son sang tambourinait à ses oreilles mais il réussit à entendre la voix de Sam criant son nom dans le lointain.  _Non, pas Sam,_ pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que Sam le voit. Pas maintenant. Une forme se pencha sur lui, nette dans le paysage qui se dissolvait.

« Cas » sourit Dean. Essaya de sourire. Il toussa et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. « C'est maintenant, hein ? »

Dean estima que ça aurait pu être pire. Il partait, mais Sam était en bonne santé, Bobby était en vie, personne ne mourrait avec ou pour lui. « Bon temps pour mourir. » tenta-t-il de plaisanter, l'effet passablement gâché par les tressautements de douleur de son corps.

Cas se pencha encore plus sur lui et Dean essaya de se concentrer sur son visage. « Non. » dit Cas. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Dean leva une main faible vers son visage et s'aperçut que l'ange –  _son ange_  – s'était mis à pleurer. « Non. » répéta Cas en sanglotant. Dean voulut lui dire que c'était normal de se sentir triste. Qu'il avait le droit. Que Dean était désolé de le rendre si triste. Mais que la partie égoïste de son être se réjouissait parce que cela signifiait que Cas ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Que si les places étaient échangées, Dean pleurerait aussi.

« Non. » gémit Cas d'une voix brisée.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Castiel refusait la Mort. Parce qu'il ne reverrait plus Dean. Il ne réentendrait plus son rire. Car même ceux qui apportaient la Mort ne pouvaient rejoindre ceux qui n'étaient plus. Cas savait ce qu'il devait faire. Combien de fois avait-il accompli ces mouvements ? Combien d'âmes avait-il fauché ? Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Parce que Dean était en train de mourir devant lui. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.  _« Non. »_  Non, il refusait.

XxX

Quand Dean se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Cas se tenait devant lui, assis sur le lit sur lequel il reposait, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. » avoua Castiel sans le regarder.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. Je pensais que tu allais mourir. Tu aurais dû mourir. Et j'aurais dû être celui te guidant vers le Repos Eternel.

Etonnant que vous, humains, parlez tout le temps de Repos en parlant de la Mort. Comment savoir qu'Elle vous amènera le Repos ? Et si vous le croyez vraiment, pourquoi la redouter autant ? Le Repos n'est-il pas préférable à la fatigue, à la  _souffrance_  que vous endurez en étant vivant ?

J'aurais dû te laisser mourir. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Comme si te laisser vivre quelques jours, quelques années, de plus, allait changer quelque chose. Mais je t'ai sauvé. Ai-je eu raison ? Probablement pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter. »

Il tourna ses yeux sur Dean.

« Cas » murmura Dean. « Merci. »

Castiel appuya soudainement ses mains sur les épaules de Dean, plaquant celui-ci contre le matelas.

« Ne me remercie pas. » gronda-t-il.

Dean sentit un mélange de peur et d'excitation monter dans sa poitrine et ne dit plus un mot de plus.

« Les âmes ne chantent plus pour moi. » continua Castiel. « Elles ne m'appellent plus. Je suis déchu, je suis tombé, je suis  _mortel_. Je ne suis  _plus rien_. L'Univers est devenu silencieux à la seconde où j'ai décidé de défier ta Mort. Je ne reverrai plus mes frères, les  _miens_ , je n'ai plus d'appartenance nulle part. Et je m'en fiche complètement. Et pourquoi ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Parce que tu  _vis_  et que je suis avec toi ! » Il approcha son visage extrêmement près de celui de Dean. « Alors. Ne. Me. Remercie. Pas. »

Dean était un homme d'action. Il avait du mal à trouver les bons mots aux bons moments, il était très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être diplomate. Alors, coincé sous le poids de Castiel, il fit l'unique chose à laquelle il put penser : il l'embrassa.

Castiel se raidit, et pendant un court instant, Dean pensa à se reculer et s'excuser, mais doucement, Castiel se détendit. Il ouvrit sa bouche, laissant la langue de Dean l'explorer, tandis que la sienne la rejoignait. Ses mains quittèrent les épaules du convalescent pour parcourir sa poitrine et son ventre, dessinant chaque muscle, arrachant des soupirs d'aise de la part de Dean.

Castiel s'éloigna légèrement et contempla Dean d'un air extrêmement perplexe, comme si son propre corps agissait d'une manière étrange, incontrôlable et qu'il n'en comprenait pas tout à fait les implications.

Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Dean sourit et appuya sur sa nuque, le ramenant efficacement vers lui. « Shhh, laisse-moi faire. »

Il leva consciencieusement ses hanches, frottant ainsi son entrejambe contre celle de Castiel. Il sourit légèrement en voyant Castiel tenter de se rejeter en arrière, et son pénis commencer à durcir en réponse.

Dean ne se considérait pas comme expérimenté dans ce domaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit avec un homme (enfin,  _homme,_ façon de parler) dans une position compromettante, mais, généralement, il préférait la compagnie des femmes.

Cependant, face à Castiel, perdu malgré son enthousiasme évident, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que prendre les rênes.

Délibérément, il lui enleva sa chemise, admirant au passage ses muscles définis, semblant rouler paresseusement sous sa peau, et la jeta au petit bonheur la chance. Le reste de leurs vêtements ne tardèrent pas à la suivre.

« Cas… » murmura Dean. Castiel n'avait jamais paru si indompté, le regard un peu flou, la bouche ouverte, affalé sur son compagnon. Il était beau, se dit Dean, incroyablement beau dans cet abandon, son érection piégée entre lui et Dean.

Erection extrêmement sensible d'ailleurs. Le moindre mouvement provoquait un feulement ou un gémissement accompagné de ses doigts s'enfonçant profondément dans les cuisses de Dean. Jamais Castiel n'avait paru aussi humain. Vulnérable.

« Dean… » gémit-il, suppliant presque. Dean leva les yeux vers lui. Castiel n'avait de toute évidence pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait ou de ce qu'il était supposé faire, ni même de ce qu'il demandait exactement. Dean ne put retenir un petit rire, imperceptiblement éraillé.

« Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Effrontément, il tira derrière les genoux du déchu, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le haut de sa poitrine, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Shhhhh… »

Après un dernier clin d'œil, Dean empoigna les fesses de Castiel et redressa sa propre nuque pour engloutir le pénis de l'ancien ange. Castiel hoqueta sous la surprise et se tendit pour garder un semblant de contrôle. Mais la bouche de Dean était chaude et humide, sa langue allait et venait le long de sa hampe, et Castiel se laissa bientôt porter par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient.

Inconsciemment, Castiel commença à donner des coups de reins. Dean ouvrit la bouche le plus largement qu'il put, au point de sentir sa mâchoire s'engourdir, s'enfonçant dans le matelas pour éviter qu'il atteigne le fond de sa gorge et déclenche un réflexe malheureux.

Il fredonna doucement autour du sexe de Castiel et baissa ses mains vers sa propre érection. Du précum commençait à perler sur son gland. D'une main, il en recueillit, se lubrifiant quelques doigts qui remontèrent pour entrer en Cas tandis que l'autre commençait à le masturber lentement, se calquant progressivement au rythme chaotique que Castiel imposait à sa bouche.

En sentant les doigts humides le pénétrer, Castiel devint encore plus vocal, ses gémissements se faisant plus gutturaux et plus haletants.

« Dean… Putain de merde, Dean ! »

Dean était plus silencieux, focalisé sur l'image fabuleuse de débauche que formait Castiel, mais sentant son propre plaisir gonfler de plus en plus.

Castiel finit par jouir entre ses lèvres, l'étranglant presque, mais Dean n'en prit pas rigueur. Il profita de l'accalmie pour accélérer son propre rythme et ne tarda pas à atteindre le climax dans un grognement étouffé.

Castiel bougea pour s'allonger à ses côtés et bientôt, il ne subsista comme sons dans la pièce que le bruit de leurs respirations respectives.

« Je suis désolé, Cas » murmura Dean d'une voix rauque. Désolé qu'il ait à renoncer à ce qu'il était, désolé de savoir que lui aussi un jour devra mourir, désolé qu'il soit coincé avec lui par défaut, désolé de s'en réjouir aussi égoïstement.

Castiel eut une ombre de sourire et lui saisit la main. Et à ce moment précis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean eut l'espoir de mourir heureux.

FIN


End file.
